


Got you

by the_name_is_anna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crime Fighting, Gen, Knives, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_name_is_anna/pseuds/the_name_is_anna
Summary: Set during the Captain America: The winter soldier movie at the attack at the bridge in the city. You are an S.H.I.E.L.D agent and you got the call that there was an attack in the city. You go there and you are ready to kick some ass.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, The Winter Soldier/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Got you

Running through the streets avoiding explosions that might hurt you, you stopped at the corner and looked around for any danger. A gun in you heand. Looking, searching. Searching for the threat that might kill everyone here.

The Winter soldier.

His team attacked some members of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Knowing that the organization is somehow being controled by the bad guys, you still head down to the city to help. 

You tracked down some guys with guns that were your target. Moving forward and shooting at them, you hit them. But the third had turned and started shooting back at you. Keeping your head down and avoiding shoots you moved forward. You caught a glimpse of another man. You turned your head and saw him. Your target. 

Positioning yourself for a good shoot, you took your aim and shoot. Missed. Fuck! You murmured to yourself. He turned and spotted you. Giving you his full attention, he darted his eyes and aimed his gun towards you. Moving quickly, and he moving his aim with you, he shoot a car betwen the two of you. 

The car exploded and you fell. In the right position for him to see. You had a plan. You always did. Falling on your left side you stayed that way and slowly picked up a knife and hide it beneath your neck with your right hand on it. Ready to attack. Eager to see if he has killed you, he will come and check. 

They always do. Mistake.

As you heard footsteps coming and the sound of releasing the trigger from hi gun, you pretended to be dead. He stopped at your back and crouch so he could reach your shoulder and turn you over. As you were almost half of the way turning around, you striked with your knife.

His fast arm blocked yours and he grasped it. Not letting go you knocked him over with your legs and climed on top. It looked like as he pulled you with him but you were holding on him real tight. Whit your legs you pinned him at his sides and tried to press that knife near his neck. 

Unfortunately his arm prevented any harm. You pressed your right elbow to his left shoulder as your left arm searched for a pocked knife he had. The sudden grip around your waist took your breath away for a second. 

His left arm. His metal arm.

You looked at his eyes surprised by the pain. You placed your left arm on left arm an shoulder. Trying to put it away. Pressing hard on his shoulder not allowing pain to distract you. He moved suddenly and fast. You knew what he was about to do and you reacted quickly as well. He grabbed you tighter and lifted you and pushed you up and over his head. 

You let him loose and made a rool. You cathed a glimpse of your gun that you lost before and picked it up as you got on your knees. You aimed at him. He was on his knees too and in a position to attack back. Froze in the lace as he saw the gun. 

Aa yes. You almost said of your victory. You had him. 

Small smile present on your face as you were just about to press the trigger. A car near tripped and rolled in the air and landed near where you two were. An explosion blasted and you hit the floor.

Your head hurted. A great amount of pain came from your left leg. Hell. All of your body was in pain.

In the smoke and sand from the explosion you could saw black boots getting away from you. Damn it… where the last thoughts before the pain took over you.


End file.
